Where Love Blossoms
by Blue-Nuki-Chan
Summary: Satskie's the new girl with her sisters.She soon befriends Miyako, but struggles with a boy who seems to hate her with a passion. And yet, with each encounter, Satskie grows to believe that this boy is hiding something from her...something special.


Where Love Blossoms

Chapter 1

"I wish Yuki were here. Mama says he lives in a different neighborhood, but he's still close. I can probably walk to go see him. I'm glad we don't have to face this on our own. And Yuki is always so kind." She told to no one in particular.

She was merely talking to herself. As she closed her eyes, she could see her cousin now.

His black hair that sometimes hid his sweet brown eyes. The slender, understanding face that always held up a caring smile for anyone who had had a bad day. She could hear his quiet, soft voice tell her all was okay. The more she thought of her cousin, the happier she became. He was always so kind to her and her family.

She paused; a slight breeze caused her long, shinning yellow hair to sway from behind her back. Behind her closed eyelids were big, shimmering, radiant, ocean blue eyes. Satskie had never been very good of staying on earth. She constantly got lost or drowned in her thoughts and wild daydreams.

A new thought brought Satskie eyes wide open. They wobbled, choking back eager tears that wished to be released. Yuki was special to Satskie for many reasons, but one stuck out most of all, just like a sore thumb. Yuki had helped her survive the "nightmares". Although her sister, San, had often been the one to fight off Sutuko, had Yuki not been around for her at several times, she might be dead.

Wiping the unpleasant memories away such as one would wipe mud from a clean floor, Satskie pressed on, where ever she was going. This city was new to her, and she had very little idea where she was headed. This was not just a city, this was Tokyo. Her family had moved from their small town to large Tokyo. She was probably lost already!

A faint cheering brought the young teen to a halt. What was that noise? Perhaps a parade? Or a fair? Satskie trotted towards the noise. There was a crowd of people, but what was all the fuss? Satskie followed their gazes to what seemed to be three figures in the sky. One, who was dressed in pink and had bright, orange hair as long as a towel smiled down and waved.

"Thank you! Thank you Tokyo! Power puff girls Z will always make sure that this city is safe from all monsters and villains!" She called.

The girl to her left looked actually much like Satskie herself. Her curly yellow pig tails shined like Satskie's long hair. Her large blue eyes shimmered just like Satskie's did. She was wearing a blue uniform, similar to the girl in pink. The girl on the right was an entirely different story.

This girl had dark purple hair that was all over the place in funky spikes. Satisfaction and pride stormed around in her eyes. Clearly to Satskie, whatever this girl was doing, she liked it. Her uniform was exactly like the other two only green, and the short vest was yellow, outlined in green.

The three were waving down at the cheering crowd. Satskie frowned. Not only had she never seen anything like their clothes before, but a thick, white aura was rising up from their bodies. It seemed oddly familiar, very familiar in fact. Satskie knew she had seen this before, but she could not remember where.

The girl in blue, who noticed the puzzled look on Satskie's face smiled down at her and waved. Satskie returned the gesture. After a few more moments the girls descended and the crowd began to lighten up. Satskie stayed. She passionately wanted to meet the blue girl.

Once more and more of the crowd cleared, Satskie could see the girl. Their eyes met, and the blue girl waved again. Satskie waved as well but made her way to the girl. She was quite pretty up-close, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize there were fan boys about. But the girl's worried and puzzled expression confused Satskie.

To her anguish, Satskie realized that most of the boys in the crowd were staring at her. She moaned, and rolled her eyes before facing the girl.

"I guess you're used to this?" Satskie said sarcastically.

"Oh yes, but I think they're staring at you today." The girl replied.

"Well maybe they'll leave soon. But I'm Satskie it's nice to meet you."

"Oh, um my name is Bubbles, and it's very nice to meet you. The pleasure is all mine." She bowed slightly.

"Bubbles? That's a cute name. But I was wondering..what's up with you and your gig?"

"W- what?"

"I mean you and those girls, what's all the commotion about?"

"Oh well, we are Power Puff Girls Z! We help protect Tokyo city from all of the monsters. You see, a while back, my friends and I were hit by white lights giving-." She paused for a moment, a worried look on her face.

"Well, but others got hit with black lights, making them evil. So-."

"You're a super hero? That's so cool! You fight off bad guys and protect the town? And in such cute uniforms!"

Satskie's smile was big. She was impressed. Meeting a super heroine did not happen every day. Bubbles smiled, yet a some what worried look still lingered on her face.

"Bubbles! What are you doing? Come on we have to go!" the girl in pink called.

"Oh I'm sorry, I must be leaving now." Bubbles said, and with a wave, she ran off to meet the other two.

Satskie nodded, and began to make her way home. It was getting darker, even more than usual since the sun was not out to paint the sky pink, and purple and orange while it was setting. Satskie knew she wanted to befriend this girl, but Bubbles seemed a tad bit relieved when the other girl called her away.

"I'm not gonna bug her if she doesn't want to be around me."

Indeed, Satskie did not wish to force anything upon Bubbles. Although having her for a friend would be nice, if Bubbles didn't want to, or was too busy fighting, she wouldn't be a pest.

"Oh, but now I sound like I'm blaming her."

She knew that super hero or not, no person was too busy to care about their friends. Satskie grumbled at her selfishness, or at least she thought it was. Satskie had always thought this way. She was always thinking about how the other person felt, and she blamed her self for things that were not remotely her fault.

Satskie kicked a small rock as she continued to walk. She didn't want to be alone, not at the moment. In her head, she made up, tomorrow she would spend the day with her sisters, or with Yuki, and if she was lucky, they would all be together.

((Later on that night))

"Where were you today Satskie? Didn't you want to finish up that chapter? And what about lunch? With you gone, I had to cook."

Sakura's short, bright orange hair was quite the contrast to the other girl's long, dark orange hair. Yet their eyes were both radiantly pink. Sakura had the face of a natural born leader, and a natural born artist. She was constantly drawing pictures of anything. She even had her own special "manga" of what went on in her and her sisters' lives.

Satskie eased into the warm, steaming water. She was happy to be taking a nice bath, and even happier to be with her whole family.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was exploring around I guess." She replied.

"Satskie did it rain on you today? I wouldn't know, I've been asleep half of the day."

San's raven black hair was up in a ponytail almost all the time. She rarely took it out, except for very certain occasions. Her eyes were a deep, lime green. San's passion was her guitar and tennis. She deeply enjoyed playing songs, and often spent much time at any near by tennis court.

Tennis was really the only sport the girls liked, or could even play. None of them were really jocks, they didn't enjoy sports much, yet tennis had their passion, and each was quite good at it.

"Um..it rained a bit. Not much, but it was very cloudy the whole day."

Satskie lowered into the relaxing water. There was something about hot springs and baths that engrossed Satskie deeply. She loved them. The only thing that could get to her when she was in one was the sharp, grueling nightmares of her past.

"Why don't you three have a look around tomorrow? And Satskie, have you seen Yuki yet?"

Helen looked like Sakura the most. Each girl had a part of their mother, and she had a part of them. Helen had Sakura's orange hair, though Helen's was far darker. She had Satskie's hair length, which came down right above the backs of her elbows. And Helen had San's violent attitude.

"Okay, that would be nice, and no I haven't seen Yuki yet. I want to. Where does he live again? Can we see him tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll drive you three to his house, with him; it's less likely you'll get lost." Helen laughed.

"Let's go see him now!" Sakura squealed, jumping up.

"If you wanna visit your cousin in your birthday suit, by all means be my guest."

San laughed wildly at her mother's comment. Sakura blushed and got back in the water. Satskie giggled. Whether she could befriend Bubbles or not, being with her family would make her happy any ways.

"Oh! That reminds me. I met a very interesting girl today."

Chapter 2

"Yuki!" Satskie screamed as she glomped the boy. She hugged him as tightly as possible, her whole body pressed up against him. Yuki smiled and hugged her gently back. When Satskie finally released, he spoke.

"It's very nice to see you again. I missed you three so much. It really is very wonderful that you moved here."

"Well you moved first silly!" Satskie pointed out.

"Yuki!" San called, running up to him.

"Hello San."

"Yuki…you've been here for awhile. The Power Puff Girls Z? Explain." She demanded, panting slightly.

"Oh them, so you've already met them?" he asked

"Wait, you know them?" Sakura interrupted.

"Well, I know who they are. Their names are Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. There are actually three girls who look very much like them at school, but everyone says they're different girls, I guess that's okay, since Power Puff Girls Z can fly, and Momoko sure as heck can't do that." He chuckled.

"Mo- Momoko?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh, she's the girl at my school; she's almost identical to Blossom. You'd really like her Sakura, I'm sure you would."

Sakura nodded, but she didn't say anything.

"Yuki, can you show us the school we're going to go to?" Satskie pleaded.

"My school, but I'm a grade younger than you, remember?" he replied.

"Oh yeah…" Satskie mumbled, remembering Yuki was 12 and she, 13.

Yuki always acted so mature, it was very hard to tell he was only 12 In Satskie's old town, before Yuki had moved, one day, a lady mistook Yuki for a 13 year old when he was merely 10.

"Yuki is the school good?" San asked cynically.

"Yes, there isn't much to worry about, not many tests or projects, almost no home work and the people are really nice. Oh just watch out for the Rowdy Ruff Boys." He warned.

"For the who?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, this group of three boys. They're nothing but trouble. They never study, or do home work. They're rude, they back talk any one, and they beat up who ever they choose, whenever they feel. Honestly, I don't know who or what is keeping them in the school. If you make eye contact, what ever you do, don't run. They like a good chase." He informed.

"They sound very interesting." Satskie thought out loud.

"Well, they're major rivals with Momoko, Kaoru and Miyako. I can't figure out why. They're also seriously bad villains, which adds to the mystery of how they stay in school. They're way worse on the streets, what ever you do; try to avoid them when ever."

Satskie frowned. "Yuki, you never talk like this, are they honestly that bad?"

Yuki's face had an upset look. "You'll see tomorrow."

((Later on that night))

Satskie battled with thoughts that polluted her mind. From what Yuki had said, this 'Miyako' was a lot like Bubbles, in her looks and personality. And these Rowdy Ruff Boys, they seemed like some bad news. Satskie closed her eyes, she was anxious to go to school and encounter all that had been told to her.

Her constant thoughts about what Miyako and the Rowdies would be like kept her up, until finally, she drifted off to a deep slumber.

((At Kotoshia Middle School))

"So you're new? What's your name?

"Hey is that girl over there your sister?"

"Where did you move from?"

"Wanna sit at lunch together?"

"Your hair is so pretty! Is it your natural colour?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Satskie, San, and Sakura were mauled with questions and eager faces of boys and girls. Finally, after what seemed like hours of explanations, the crowds let the three breathe. When everyone took their seats, the girls sighed, and San slumped down in her chair.

"Good grief, you'd think these people have never seen new kids before." She muttered.

"Maybe it's because half of the guys here are inflicted with fanboyism." Sakura said, pushing a lingering boy away.

"I still haven't seen Yuki, or anyone else." Satksie pointed out.

"Ah, forget about it for now. I'm going to look around some more."

And with that, San was off, soon followed by Sakura. Satskie left her home room and also began to explore. The school was far bigger than her previous. Students traveled around in groups. Satskie could easily make out their clicks. She wondered which one she belonged in. She was the farthest thing from a jock; she was smart, yet not smart enough to be a book worm.

Although her life had been tough, she would never consider being goth or sadistic. She couldn't be punk, perhaps, maybe, in the artist group? Then again, worrying about things like that was trivial to her. Satskie passed drinking fountains, lockers, classrooms, doors, and even a staircase.

"This school is bigger than I thought." She whispered to herself.

Not feeling up to the challenge of getting lost, she turned around to return to her classroom. It was a good size, and it had a nice view. Satskie wondered where Yuki and her sisters were. She didn't have much time to think about it when a large crowd in the middle of the hall way brought her short. It was impassable, and everyone was too engrossed to budge.

Satskie didn't even bother to try to get through, or see what was going on; she simply took a different route. This took about another 15 minutes of her time. The school certainly offered much free time, which was good since being late to class on the first day would for sure make a bad first impression.

As the young teen stepped into the classroom, she was taken a back greatly. Six other kids were in the classroom and they certainly did not look pleased with another. There were 3 girls and 3 boys. The girls looked identical to the Power Puff Girls Z. Satskie was shocked, this must be Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru. Yet they looked identical to the Power Puffs. It was basically them in different clothes, and yet no one seemed to notice.

_What, what is this? That girl has to be Bubbles. There's no way they can be two different people. Unless they're twins, but, but this looks just like her, only her clothes are different._

Satskie was deeply confused, they didn't realize she was standing there, and gave her 10 minutes to ponder over who they were. That is, until Satskie shifted her attention to what the girls were staring angrily at.

She gripped the rim of the door tightly, and for a moment her breath left her. With one look at the three males sitting diagonal from the girls and Satskie knew exactly who they were. Dressed in dark jackets, each one outlined in a different colour, black pants, and what seemed to be skate shoes, one would have to be blind to not know these three meant trouble.

One had a red cap turned backwards on his head. Beneath it was messy, dark orange hair that came about down to his shoulders. Although Satskie could not see them, she was sure his eyes were dark red.

There was another one in green; his dark purple hair was up in a small ponytail. His head was sideways to her, and she could see his dark, forest green eyes. The girl was shocked at how much he resembled what seemed to be Kaoru, based on Yuki's description.

Satskie lightened her grip on the rim, the first two boys, were, well, kind of hot. The last one made her heart skip a beat. He had bright yellow hair that looked as if it had never seen a brush. He was in blue. A few freckles painted his cheeks.

Adorable…! Satskie thought.

After only a few seconds of studying him, she got a full view of his big, deep, dark blue eyes, he was staring right at her. Their eyes met, and his look sent a shrill tingling down her spine. This boy was threateningly adorable. Satskie wished that she could be anywhere but there, and yet she couldn't.

For a moment all 6 stared at Satskie while she shifted her eyes from Boomer to Miyako. The loud scream of the morning bell broke the silence, and students began to rush in. Nervously, Satskie took her seat. She was behind the blue boy, and right next to whom she assumed was Miyako.

Satskie couldn't focus; she was too shocked at how remarkably close Miyako was to Bubbles. In Satskie's opinion, there was no way some one could look so similar to another. On top of this, the boy in front of her was being incredibly rude. He kept making faces behind the teacher's back. He passed notes between him and his brothers, who were also sitting in front of her own sisters.

San looked annoyed, but Satskie could tell she was trying to make how she really felt. Sakura had a playful look on her face, too playful. She pretended to poke the red boy's back. Satskie franticly shook her head, pleading for her sister to stop. Sakura only grinned; she took a pen, and poked his back, right below his pressure point.

The boy froze, opening his mouth in shock. Sakura had poked him in just the right spot to stun him and force him to lean his head back, and body out. Satskie just hid her head in embarrassment. The whole class turned to Sakura, who smiled innocently as a faint pink line crept across her face.

"Is everything okay you two?" the teacher asked.

"Yes ma-am." Sakura replied sweetly.

As the teacher went back to teaching the lesson, the red boy turned around and glared sharply at Sakura. She smiled at him. She'll stop now; she had her fun, so now she'll stop. Satskie thought. She really couldn't blame Sakura for doing this, the boys were very cute, Sakura was flirting, or at least attempting to.

Satskie stole a look at San. She was jotting down a note and then handed it to the green boy in front of her. Satskie held her breath. What were her sisters doing? This was unusual. The boy wouldn't accept it. San jabbed it in his face, but he pushed it back. Becoming angry, San kicked his chair a few times, and tried again.

He took it, spat on it, and then handed it to her, a smug grin on his face. Infuriated, San punched the boy hard.

"Ow!"

"Butch, are you okay?" the teacher turned around, oblivious to what was going on behind her.

"I'm fine." Butch snapped.

"So…your name is Butch…" Satskie heard San mumble.

Satskie stared down at her lap. She wasn't sure what to do, the other two had attempted to flirt, and she could sense them waiting for her to make her move. The bell rang throughout the halls, and the students were dismissed. When the boy in front of her got up, Satskie stuck out her foot, tripping him. He fell flat on his face, as he did, every other kid laughed, except for his brothers, who only gaped.

The boy sat up, and glared up at Satskie. She smiled sweetly down at him, and held out her hand to help. He turned his head away, and got up on his own. The three left the room, but not before they terrorized the other kids who had laughed. Now, only Satskie her sisters, and the other three girls remained in the room.

"That's weird…"

"Huh?" Satskie turned her head.

"Boomer, he- he didn't do anything to you, yet- yet you humiliated him." She mumbled.

"Hey, would you by any chance be Miyako?" Satskie asked.

The girl smiled. "Yes, yes I am, and this is Kaoru, and Momoko."

Kaoru stepped up, arms crossed. "How did you know Miyako's name?"

"Our cousin."

"What's his name?"

"Yuki."

"Yuki? Yuki Satashi? Oh he's so cute!" Momoko cried, her eyes turning to big hearts.

Sakura smiled. "Yep that's him! He told us about you, and about, I think he said they're called the rowdy ruff boys."

"Ahhh! Yuki told you about me? He must really, really like me!" Momoko squealed.

"So then you understand it's weird they didn't beat you up? Or fling something nasty at your faces?" Kaoru demanded.

"What?"

"The rowdy ruff boys! Do you have ANY idea how beyond insane that is for you to do something like that to them, and they just leave! It makes NO SENSE!!" Kaoru yelled.

Miyako nodded. "Usually, if it were a male who had done that, they would beat him up. If a girl did it, they would gross her out until she cried, actually, until they got in trouble. But you, it's so amazing."

Satskie smiled proudly. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Say, those boys, what are their names?" Sakura asked curiously.

The three girls groaned, rolling their eyes. Yuki had not been kidding; these six hated each other with a passion.

"The red one is Brick."

"The blue one is Boomer."

"The green one is Butch."

Satskie's eyes glistened. Boomer, a cute name, especially for a boy. It suited him. Some how, Satskie had developed a crush on this boy, despite his ragged appearance, and rotten attitude.

"He's actually pretty cute." She told herself, walking to her locker.

At lunch and throughout the day, Satskie began to see exactly what Yuki had described, and was positive the three boys lived up to their group names. They were absolutely disgusting. During lunch, Boomer swallowed his food, and some how managed to regurgitate it back up, but he did not actually throw up. During science, Brick gave a far too detailed description of how the digestive system works.

In gym class, Butch found a dead bird lying on the ground, and picked it up with his bare hands. This was only a small fraction of what the boys spent the day doing. Satskie also grew to discover just how much Miyako hated Boomer. They fought and argued all day.

Satskie was once again drowned in her thoughts as she packed up to go home. She left the school alone, with out bothering to find Yuki or her sisters. Satskie began to wonder if she would ever have a chance at being Boomer's friend. He certainly did not like her. Miyako seemed to be growing very attached to her however.

"Oh! Oops, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Satskie apologized as she bumped hard into a person.

Her blood turned cold, and her stomach leaped. She had bumped into Boomer, and he was in the middle of a fight with Miyako.

Chapter 3

For a moment, Satskie stared at Boomer, who stared back. Miyako's mouth was wide open, her eyes filled with fear. She readied her body to help Satskie if Boomer were to attack her at any time. Satskie took a few steps back, but not out of fear, out of respect. She kept her head high, not showing the least drop of fear.

In reality, Satskie was not afraid; Miyako was more than likely terrified, but not Satskie. Boomer looked like he didn't know what to do. The crowd who had already been watching waited impatiently, but quietly. No one did anything for a full 3 minutes. Boomer looked like he was about to explode. His fists shook. He was very clearly having a raging battle with himself. After what seemed like long hours, Boomer turned away, and walked home.

Uneasy, Satskie almost wished Boomer had not left. She wanted to talk to him, and it was clear now, school was no place to do so. Nose in the air, Satskie turned around and also began to walk home, leaving a very confused crowd alone to gape.

Boys don't like to admit their feelings; they especially don't want other to know when they like a girl. Could it be possible that Boomer liked Satskie? Miyako had said that the three had never acted this way before. Satskie was well aware Boomer would never admit this to her, probably not if they were completely alone, not this early.

He more than likely did not know her name. If he had any feelings towards her at all, he wouldn't admit them to her, to nobody, he was probably too afraid to admit them to himself. Satskie sighed as she crawled into bed that night. Her mother noticed something was up.

"What's wrong Satskie?" Helen asked, sitting on her daughter's large bed.

It had a blue comforter with white pillows to match. Satskie rolled over and looked at her mother. Helen was unusually young for having three 12 year olds. She had them when she was merely 19. Helen had made the mistake of thinking she was in love, when she really wasn't. But she was happy when she found out she was pregnant.

Her boyfriend stayed with her, it was right after the three were born did he wish to leave. Neither Satskie nor her sisters had ever seen their father in person. Helen assured them he was not a bad man; they had just made a mistake. Helen raised her children alone, with the help of her parents and siblings. She was happy. Although her out look on men changed dramatically, she hoped if her girls found love, that it would be pure and true.

Helen raised her girls quite well. The three were experts on the human body, and the opposite gender. Helen made sure her children knew how to deal with men. They could deal with all but one, the very one who had caused Satskie so much pain in her life. The very one who had left her knocking at death's door so many times. And the very one who had almost made her wished she entered it.

Satskie looked at her mother. "I made friends today, but…"

"But…" her mother continued.

"But, there- there's this boy."

Satskie stopped abruptly, glancing again at her mother. Helen smiled smugly. "Go on, I wanna know about 'this boy'." She urged.

"I think he likes me…I'm not sure. I like him…but the problem is… he's really naughty, and nasty. He's cute though."

For a moment Helen had a puzzled look. Then she asked a peculiar question that widened Satskie's eyes greatly.

"Tell me, this boy, his name wouldn't happen to start with a 'B'? Or he wouldn't happen to be wearing red, green, or blue?"

Satskie nodded stiffly. "Uh-huh! And his name is Boomer, and he wears blue. And he has two brothers who wear green and red, and their names are Brick and Butch! And Sakura and San like them too!" she began talking quickly.

"Mama, do-…do you know these three?"

Helen smiled. "It's a secret. In the mean time, young lady, focus on getting to know him a bit more, I want you to."

She bluntly got up and left the room, leaving a bewildered young teen to wonder just what was going on in her rapidly changing life.

((the next day))

It was hard enough Satskie was new, but when she and her sisters walked in the doors, the school erupted. Each of the three just stared, trying to take it all in. Yuki darted up to Satskie.

"Do you have, any idea what's going on?" he panted.

Satskie shook her head, but San rolled her eyes.

"It's yesterday isn't it?" she scoffed.

Yuki nodded, and explained. San and Sakura were not aware of what took place with Satskie, who was not aware of what took place with San and Sakura. Yuki explained. San had begun to sass Butch. When Sakura tried to help, she started smart mouthing Brick.

Satskie put a hand over her mouth. She was worried, Boomer was likely greatly embarrassed. For a moment, Satskie scoffed herself, for caring so much about a very rude boy whom she barely knew at all. She tried to wipe his feelings from her mind, but they insisted on staying firmly in her head.

Finally, Satskie could bear it no more, it had to be done. She would find Boomer, tell him how she felt, and demand his feelings. Her mind decided this, but her body was not agreeing.

"I'm going to go find Boomer." She announced to the others, forcing her legs to move.

Satskie, scanning the hallways wondered if Boomer would even let her speak. Her heart beating like a drum, was telling her this had to be done, but her mind was starting to say, just forget about the boy, he doesn't even know your name!

"I'll bet he does now…"

Satskie figured sooner or later Boomer would have to be in the classroom, so she went ahead there. The girl's heart leaped when Boomer was already in the classroom, along with Brick and Butch. But something was wrong; they did not look the least bit pestered. Neither did Miyako, who was also in there.

Some other kids in class also looked as if nothing had happened. Satskie glanced over her shoulder, the kids in the hallway were calmed down, and talking about trivial subjects such as today's lunch and Friday's game.

"What happened?"

Satskie cautiously took her seat; Boomer did not look up from the comic he was reading. Satskie leaned back to Miyako.

"Miya, what happened?"

"Well, the rowdies, really. And the teachers were angry at so much noise, but I really think it was Yuki."

Satskie frowned. "Yuki, what did he do?"

"You don't know yet do you? Satskie, Yuki is one of the most popular boys in school, anything he says, everybody does. Only a select few don't listen to him, like maybe 6, and you can probably guess 3 of them. Yuki really is wonderful; I'm not sure why everybody listens though."

Satskie thought for a moment. Yuki was truly a great leader. People liked him. Though he was younger, he seemed to know exactly what to do. Satskie had always looked up to him. She could easily understand why people listened to Yuki. Although Satskie had never been jealous of him, she knew from past friends, that he was easy to be envied.

Yuki often had many ideas, and they almost always turned out good or perfect. He looked weak and frail, like some one who was just invisible to all, but he was strong, mentally and physically. Satskie began to get swept away in her thoughts of Yuki, occasionally distracted with a passing thought of Boomer or Miyako. The loud shrill of the bell brought her out of her thoughts and back into reality. She still had to make matters right with Boomer. He was still in front of her, paying no heed to her, or anything.

Tapping him or whispering to him wouldn't solve matters, they had to be alone. If they were anywhere near another person, Satskie would not get a truthful answer, she was sure of that. She also knew that she could not just ask to speak with Boomer alone, they would have to be alone together already, and she'd have to time it carefully.

Not only was timing important, but it was easy to tell Boomer was _that _kind of boy. Because of his natural un-interest in girls, one wrong word on her part and her chance of becoming friends would be in the drain. Everything would have to be perfect. For a moment, Satskie again scolded herself for trying to do so much for a boy whom she barely knew.

She even thought about this. Boomer barely knew her name, and he certainly did not like her, or so it seemed. He was a dirty, rude, loud ruffian who only wanted to get himself in trouble. He clearly had no respect for any one but himself. As far as her common feminine sense told her, the only benefit or good thing about this boy was the fact that he was adorable.

And yet, her heart was telling her different. Sure he looked mean, but what if there was something under it? Perhaps it was Miyako's constant speeches of how Boomer would usually hold down a girl and rub earwax all over her that made Satskie believe something about herself was special. The more and more she thought, the more Satskie wished to find out the answers.

Thus, mind fully made up, the young teen left the classroom, in hopes that the next hour would not be one to haunt her for her life.

Satskie's mind was taken up during gym. She was unable to concentrate, wondering just how on earth she would find the time to talk to Boomer. Almost as if in answer to her problems, the male teacher came onto the field. He spoke with the female teacher for a moment, and she called Satskie over.

"Satskie, I need you to take the boxes in the locker room to the nurse. They aren't that heavy, and there'll be another student helping you, can you do it?"

Satskie nodded sweetly and darted off. She took a few moments to find the box. Bending down to grab them, they were lighter than expected, Satskie had the impression she was being watched. She glanced up to see Boomer, a box tucked under his arm, dark, raging blue eyes fixed directly on her.

This was the first time Satskie had seen Boomer with out his normal clothes on. They were both wearing the required dress for gym, which was simply a white shirt and shorts. Satskie could see his knees. They were bruised, a band aid on one, and a few cuts here and there, like Satskie knew, Boomer played rough. She squeaked a bit and picked up the box. He started walking.

"Come on!" he snapped impatiently.

"O- Oh…right."

A nervous Satskie followed Boomer, when they got to the steps her turned to her.

"Don't trip." And began walking.

For a second, not even that, Satskie thought he was worried about her. But she could tell by his look and tone of voice, he merely thought she was stupid enough to fall.

"Right…"

There was silence. Satskie knew this was her only chance, as awkward as it happened, it almost seemed suspicious, she would not get another opportunity like this again. When they reached the nurse, they set the boxes down and Boomer started off. No one being in the room, and seeing her chance slipping away, Satskie called to him.

"Boomer, wait!"

Chapter 4

Boomer turned around, an annoyed look on his face.

"What?" he snapped angrily.

"I- could…"

The words stuck in Satskie's throat. She wasn't sure what to do. Her stomach felt as if it would burst through intestines. Her heart was racing wildly. For a brief second, she thought she would faint, but she gathered herself together.

"May, I speak with you privately?"

"That's a stupid question! We're already alone! God you're dumb!" he hissed back at her.

"But- I- Um-…on the roof? May I speak to you there?"

"This is a waste of my time." He began to walk away, but Satskie grabbed his arm.

"No! Boomer please! It'll only take a moment! I promise, just come with me to the roof real quick!" she begged.

Boomer grumbled, but walked with her to the roof. As they stepped out, the sunlight fought its way through a couple of thick clouds.

"What do you want now?" he snapped.

Satskie fiddled her fingers nervously.

"WELL?"

Again, Satskie could say nothing, but whimper and stare down at her feet. Boomer crossing his arms got up in Satskie's face.

"Listen you, I'm not nice, and I'm not a good person. I'm evil, not afraid to send anyone into Texas with one punch, this includes you. I'm loud, annoying, and very impatient, if you got something to say then say it!"

All at one point, Satskie's heart pushed her mind away and took over.

"Why?" she asked.

"What?"

"Why Boomer? I've heard horrible, horrible things about you! Yet you've never done any of them to me! No not one! I've tripped you, annoyed you, and embarrassed you! Yet not once did you ever threaten me! Not once. It makes no sense! And-!"

She froze on the last sentence. Boomer looked shocked and dumbstruck. Satskie, hands closed on her chest, swallowed hard and forced the last sentence out of her.

"And…I think I know why, but Boomer, I- I kinda…like you. And, and I wanna know exactly why, why you never picked on me."

Satskie stepped back, clapping her hand over her mouth. How foolish she had just been! How stupid! She had just straight up told Boomer she liked him. No mistake could've been bigger or dumber than that.

She saw Boomer's hands ball up into fists, and she knew, he was going to punch her. She closed her eyes tightly; at least she would expect it. For a few minutes, Satskie had her eyes squeezed, expecting a punch that never came. After a few more minutes, she looked up. Boomer's hands were still tightly clenched, but he was looking down. She stared for a moment. Too terrified to say anything, she merely wondered what he was doing. Boomer looked up stared weakly at her, and then looked back down at his feet.

As Satskie moved towards him, a dark aura began to steam around his body. When her feet were less than 12 inches from his, he grabbed her, and aimed a full throttle punch at her.

Satskie screamed and turned her head away. She expected a world of pain in her face, but like before it never came. Although her eyes were closed, she knew he was holding her up by her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes, Boomer was going to punch her, but for what ever reason, he had stopped, less than 2 inches from her face.

He threw her down and turned away. Satskie at that point was almost positive he liked her back, but as she suspected, he didn't want to admit it, not to her, or even to himself. There were times when Satskie wondered why boys were so afraid to admit they were in love. She herself would never ever attempt to hide something so precious from others.

Boomer still continued to stare at his feet. Finally, Satskie got up and took Boomer's hand.

"Boomer…you, I-." she sighed, and took a deep breath.

"It's scary for you, I guess, to admit, to admit, something like this. I don't exactly know why, why you're afraid, but I really like you. And you just showed me, you like me too. But you, it looks like you're too afraid. Listen, no one knows, I mean, it's good to love some one, it really is. You shouldn't be afraid."

The dark aura faded away. "I'm not supposed to love." He whispered.

"Says who? Who told you that you can't love?"

No answer.

"You. You're the one who thinks you can't love. You _think _that way, but that isn't how it really is. You think that just because you're evil, you can't love but that isn't true, not at all. Especially not if…not if, s- some one loves…you back."

Satskie, taken aback by her own words, released Boomer's hands, and stepped back a tad. Boomer was totally shocked, his mouth dropped for a moment, he tried to speak, but no words came out of his mouth. He squeaked weakly.

"Why?"

"I- I, don't know, but, if you just show me."

"What do you want me to show you?"

"Show me…how you really…feel."

Again, silence, Boomer and Satskie could not speak. Satskie was losing her patience.

"Oh you're so stubborn! Do you like me or not? Just spit it out! No one's even here! If you don't just spit your stupid words out I'll-!" she stopped, taken aback by her own outburst.

She was frustrated, deeply frustrated. If only Boomer would just admit it! He was indeed stubborn, and yet he was the perkiest of his brothers. But there was nothing left Satskie could say. It was all up to Boomer now. But, she gave one more shot at convincing him.

"I don't know how you feel, but-!"

"No, just…stop it. I don't, I don't deserve you."

"W- what?"

"You're so beautiful. I hate girls, even the ones prettier than you. But, you, you're different. I barely know who you are. But, you're so…wonderful. I've never met a girl like you. You're just, Satskie, I…_do _like you. But, I'm not supposed-."

She put her hand over his freckles on his cheek. "No one ever told you, you can't love. I'm telling you, that you can."

She eased her way closer and hugged him gently, but firmly. Boomer, ever so slowly and cautiously, placed his arms on her back, and returned the hug. As they did, the bell shrieked through out the hallways below them. After a few more moments they stopped, and let go.

Satskie was a bit embarrassed, having felt so strongly towards Boomer. But she was positive of one thing. She had met her goal, she found out how Boomer felt, now her goal was to get to know every detail about him, him and Miyako.

That was all she wanted, she would not be happy until she could proudly tell any person, she _knew _Boomer and Miyako. She wanted this with a strong passion. Nothing would get in her way. Satskie let Boomer walk down on his own.

That night, as Satskie lay in her bed, she reviewed her new life. It was good. She would learn more about the people she loved. As she closed her eyes, she was certain. A tiny new bud had bloomed. In that bud held new relationships, and chances to make old ones better. The bud was going to blossom at one point, into pure love.


End file.
